


The Mastermind

by Bittodeath



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Memories, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is dying, and in his last moments, he starts to regret, and remembers L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mastermind

Light laid on the stairs, breathless. He couldn’t help but cry as all he had built crumbled under his feet. Gone, the perfect world. Gone, the dream of deity. Gone… This life he somehow had come to hate. He knew, deep inside of him, Ryuk was somewhere nearby, his Death Note in hand, writing his name. 40 seconds. He had only 40 seconds. Would it be enough? His blood was pouring between his fingers. He closed his eyes.

“ _You are my only friend_.”

Black hair, black eyes, fair skin, and a sweet tooth… How could he not fall for him? He remembered… He remembered all those moments. But the one sight that wouldn’t leave him was his eyes darkening, before staring emptily at his face. He still felt the weight of his motionless body against him. It was him. He had killed him. He thought it was worth it. For the upper good. For power. He had lost all. He remembered fingers against his cheek, curious and somewhat afraid.

30 seconds.

He remembered his disbelief when they had first met. It all had been a chess-play. He knew from the start one of them would lose and die. It didn’t bother him at the moment. Wasn’t it logical? But it had been pleasant. Amusing. It had been the clash of two geniuses, an interesting mind-play. But… How reducing was the term! “Mind-play” couldn’t hold all of those feelings they had, the wrenching feeling of being constantly on guard, and the delicious yet fearful understanding of their fall. He had win, but he had lost as well.

20 seconds.

The first kisses had been fierce and harsh, all teeth and bites, and claws digging into flesh, more animalistic than what they had ever been. The first times they had hold each other as well. It had been even worse when he had accepted to be caged. However, when he had got out, when he was chained down to him, it all changed. Gentle. Tender. Loving. Slowly accepting they both had lost the fight. Light was way gentler than Kira. That was only logical. Sometimes, he wonder which one had been his favorite.

10 seconds.

Ryuk had warned him. That those who used the Death Note did not die happy. He had not believed him. And yet, he had regrets. So many regrets. He had been doomed from the start. There was no way he could have escape it. The more he thought about it, the more it became evident. Doomed to meet, doomed to fight, and doomed to die. What a joke. If things had been different… born elsewhere, at a different time, maybe? He didn’t know. Things were hazy and his vision, blurred.

0… It was time.

His heart stopped. It had before. But this time was the last one. He stared at the sky, melting in oranges, reds and yellows in the sunset. At last. At last, it all came to an end. He slowly closed his eyes. He hoped he had been waiting for him. L, Ryuuzaki, Lawliet, whatever was his name. The mastermind he had once killed. The mastermind he had once loved. The mastermind…


End file.
